Hidden Desires
by melness0128
Summary: "Before we get down to business I want you to repeat your safe word for me." Her safe word hadn't changed in all the time they'd been together but that was Finn though, cautious to a fault and always completely aware of everything that was going on around him. "Armbar." she recited dutifully.


Originally posted last year as a Secret Santa gift on ao3 and since revised. This fic contains some phrases in Gaelic with translations in the end notes. If they are not correct blame google translate.

* * *

Everyone has dark desires, desires that they hide from the people closest to them, desires that they try to tamp down for as long as possible until it seems like they're about to explode from it and Becky wasn't any different. Her life was pretty full, what with training and shows and she'd honestly never been happier but buried underneath layers of exhaustion and denial was the one craving that demanded sustenance. She'd ignored the urge for too long and now it had gotten to the point where it was affecting her everyday life. She was jumpy and on edge all the time, snapping at people left and right for no reason at all. There was only one solution and only one person who she trusted enough to help her when she got this way, when the need got to be so bad that she thought she'd die from it if she didn't give in. She'd reached the end of her rope and she couldn't just shove it into some deep, dark corner of her mind and ignore it anymore so she pulled out her phone, put it to her ear and was already out the door by the time the line picked up.

"I'm coming over." she bit out before hanging up not bothering to wait for a response.

If for some reason he wasn't home she'd just wait for him outside, though she knew that he'd be home; he was like her, keeping his inner demons on a short leash was a constant struggle and that didn't exactly lead to a full social calendar. It only took her ten minutes to walk the five blocks to his house. The house itself was pretty quaint, white paint, peach shutters, grey door; just like every other house on the street. Becky laid knuckles to the door _rap_ , _rap_ , _rap_ and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Finn Balor, looking relaxed in his black sweatpants and plain white tee. He looked so care free standing there casual as can be when she so obviously wasn't and it frustrated her to no end but that was Finn, even when he was desperate he was ever the picture of control. He never let his appetites get the best of him and even though his ability to practice perfect restraint aggravated her it was also the reason she trusted him implicitly. Becky knew that Finn would never go further than she wanted, never give her more than what she could handle and yet always managing to give her exactly what she needed in order to leave her completely satisfied.

"Are you ready Becky?" he asked. This was the last time he'd ask her for permission, the last time she'd be in control for the night unless she said her safe word in which case Finn would stop immediately.

"I'm ready."

He nodded in reply then stepped to the side so she could cross the threshold into the house. Once inside she didn't wait for him to escort her to his room, she'd been here enough times before and they had a routine that she liked to follow. Becky moved through the living room to a narrow hallway that had three doors set into its walls. One was the bathroom, another a linen closet and at the farthest end the third door led to Finn's bedroom; her destination.

The room itself was dominated by the king size four poster bed but it also held a dresser and two night stands, one on either side of the bed. Becky stood at the foot of the bed and removed her trench coat before toeing off her shoes, her jeans and top came next leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She stayed at the edge of the bed hands at her sides and waited for Finn to come into the room. She smiled to herself knowing that he would be pleased that she'd already disrobed for him.

When Finn entered the room the first thing she noticed was that he'd done some disrobing himself, he was now bare from the waist up, leaving his chiseled chest and abs on full display. She knew what it was like to get her mouth on that body, practically drooling at the thought of doing so again tonight, sliding her tongue over each of those defined ridges of muscle and feeling them tighten in response and _oh_ \- Becky shivered in anticipation. But this was a process and there were rules as to how things and touching Finn was a reward to be earned.

"It's been two months since the last time you were here. That's the longest you've ever gone. I'm impressed." He walked a circle around her, eyes travelling up and down and then back up again like he was appraising her and maybe, in a way, he was. "It's been bothering you for a while now though. You've been jumpy and easily agitated at the PC, you can hardly keep still," He grabbed her hand to inspect her nails. "And you're back to biting your nails." He shook his index finger in disapproval and tsked at her.

He dropped her hand. "You should have come sooner a mhuirnín."

"I come when I'm ready." she snapped, noticeably struggling to soften her tone. "I'm sorry. How have you been holding up?"

"I can go as long as you can go. You know that I don't use anyone else nor do I really have the desire to. So as I said, I can go as long as you can go."

Finn moved behind her and pressed his chest to her back. She barely managed to hold back her moan of satisfaction at the contact, his skin was so warm! He trailed his ring roughened hands lightly over her shoulders hooking his thumbs under the straps of her bra and pulling them partially down as his hands continued on their path until he was able to lace his fingers with hers. His next words, whispered into her ear, caused goose bumps to prickle over her skin.

"Before we get down to business I want you to repeat your safe word for me." Her safe word hadn't changed in all the time they'd been together but that was Finn though, cautious to a fault and always completely aware of everything that was going on around him.

"Armbar." she recited dutifully.

He spun her around to face him quickly, almost knocking her off balance but his firm grip on her arms kept her steady.

"Good. Now, take off the rest of your clothes Becky. I want to see you."

She didn't have to be told twice. She eagerly shed the rest of her clothing until she was standing before him naked as the day she was born. His gaze flowed over her like warm honey, taking in her fiery orange hair, her creamy breasts and sinewy stomach, her trim waist and the flair of her hips. Finally, his gaze landed on her core, her slit was mostly bare except for the strip of light brown hair at the center of her mound.

He reached for her but stopped just before making contact with her skin. Her breath hitched in expectancy of his touch and released on a disappointed sigh. Finn enjoyed teasing her and usually she enjoyed it just as much but she'd waited too long to come back and now every second he wasn't touching her seemed like torture and if she knew Finn (which she plainly did) he was just getting started.

"You want me to touch you, don't you Becky? You want me to grab your tits and squeeze them to just this side of pain. You want, no you _need_ me to make my way down your body until I'm holding the very heart of you in the palm of my hand; applying just the right amount of pressure as I work tight circles around your clit. You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetness?"

His hand hovered above her pussy now, so close she could feel the heat coming off of his palm. If she shifted just the barest of inches his hand would be flush against her and he was right, that was exactly what she wanted. But that's not how things worked when they were playing. When they were together Becky relinquished all of her control to Finn and that was what she craved, being at the mercy of someone else and knowing that at any given moment they could give her sweet sweet pleasure and the next bittersweet pain until they were both so wrapped up in the other that she couldn't tell the difference between the two. So even though she urgently wanted Finn's hands all over her she remained still restricting her response to a simple nod, she didn't think she could actually speak right now even if she wanted to every muscle, ligament and tendon having gone rigid in anticipation.

"That's excellent Becky." He snagged her round the waist and tossed her onto the bed like she weighed nothing (but when you were used to throwing around guys that were 200 plus pounds her 110 must seem like nothing in comparison) landing on the bed with a bounce and then Finn was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress and _God_ it felt amazing. He rubbed his chest over hers and her nipples hardened at the stimulation. He brought her hands up pinning them above her head with a firm hold on her wrists. His breath was hot in her ear as he ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of it.

"I want you to keep your hands up here, you are not to touch yourself or me until I give you permission. If you can't manage that than I'll be forced to get out the rope and tie you to the bed to keep you in line. I know you're a good girl though, aren't you Becky babe? You're gonna do just what I tell you to, yeah?"

Her voice was hoarse when she gave her reply. "I'm gonna do just what you tell me to." He laid a kiss above where her pulse was pounding in her throat and proceeded to slither down her body until he was resting between her spread thighs, his mouth poised right above her pussy. He grasped her thighs and gently massaged circles into her tense muscles with his thumbs, slowly making his way to her core. He dipped into her folds and spread her lips, exposing her most private flesh to his eyes.

Finn had to hold back his groan. Becky was already moist for him, her pussy practically glinting with it and he'd hardly even touched her yet. Becky had always been very sensitive when they played but it had been so long since the last time that her body was on high alert, she was practically begging for it and he was more than happy to oblige. He dipped his head lower and slid his tongue over her wet folds from her opening to her clit in one tantalizingly slow lick. He watched as her muscles fluttered in response and she let out a breathy moan. He kept his eyes on her face so he could watch her facial expressions as she reacted to him, she was so expressive that he could see every emotion she felt cross her face; from the way she'd draw her brows together in concentration, wanting to absorb every bit of sensation she could, to the way she'd dig her perfectly white teeth into her plump bottom lip. He hovered his mouth just the barest of millimeters above her clit now so that when he next spoke his lips would brush over it with each word.

"You don't come till I say so and keep those arms up." She nodded, a jerky barely imperceptible movement. He dug his nails into her thighs and she hissed.

"Uh-uh baby. Tell me you understand me."

Her eyes were shining down at him like amber fire when she replied. "I understand, Finn."

"Good girl."

He dove into her like she was a pool on a balmy day, burying his face between her legs. He ran the tip of his tongue around her clit in a few slow circles before flicking it over the little nub, gradually applying more pressure as her body got used to the sensation and started craving more. He kept his attention on her clit breaking up his ministrations with longer, slower licks with the flat of his tongue. Becky grew wetter by the second and the lower half of his face was soon covered with her juices. Finn closed his eyes savoring the taste of her in his mouth, she tasted sweet yet tart at the same time and reminded him vaguely of pomegranates. He slipped a finger inside of her which was quickly followed by another and tightened his grip on her when she bucked in response. He went in search of that ball of tissue that he knew would drive her wild and when he found it he angled his hand so he bumped it with every thrust of his fingers all while still licking and sucking at her clit. Finn knew she was about to come when she tightened like a vice on his fingers and her thighs started to tremble but he wasn't ready for her to come yet. He wasn't done teasing her; or himself. He halted his actions and slapped her mound knowing that it would help stave off her orgasm. Becky jumped at the contact and let slip this kinda high pitched hahh hah hah as she continued to twitch around him.

"We can't have you coming just yet, can we Becky babe?" He shook his head. "No, not just yet."

Finn brought her to the brink twice more, each time stopping her just before she could plunge over that edge with a slap to her mound. Becky was a shaking, quivering mess by this time and though it would be so easy to reach down and drive herself to that peak she knew that what was coming would be even better than anything she could bring herself with her own hands and so she kept them clasped above her head, arms extended just as he'd asked no matter how much it pained her.

After the third time he sat up and brought his hand to her mouth, staring at her with a devilish sparkle in his blue eyes. Becky's stomach twisted in arousal as she opened up for him and he slid his fingers into her mouth, she moaned as the taste of herself settled on her tongue and she sucked his fingers clean. His hand was still wet with her saliva and left a trail of wetness up the side of her face as he raked his fingers through her hair. Finn pressed his mouth to hers and she opened for him allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and tangle with her own. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth biting into it hard enough that involuntary tears sprang to her eyes but then he slid his tongue over her throbbing lip soothingly and a groan escaped her. The kiss was sloppy and needy and left her completely breathless.

"I think it's time for a change of pace." he said raggedly against her lips.

Finn moved away from her, standing up and looking down at her splayed lewdly on his bed. His smile was predatory as he untied the string on his sweatpants and let them fall to the floor in a puddle around his feet. Becky stared up in admiration, Finn's body was like a freakin' masterpiece. From his chest to his abs, every bit of him was solid muscle; not a trace of fat on him. His cock jutted out proudly from between his powerful thighs and his biceps flexed as he fisted his dick and gave it three sharp tugs. Fully hard it was around 8 inches long and about as thick as her wrist, he was uncut and she could see the engorged head peeking out of his foreskin.

"Get up." He said sharply, his voice so deep now that it was almost a growl, roughened by his arousal.

Becky scrambled to her feet and when she was standing in front of him Finn spun her around unceremoniously and shoved her towards the post nearest them at the foot of the bed. "I want you to bend over and keep your hands tight on that post. You'll come when I give you permission and not a moment before. You're to keep track of every time I smack that pretty ass of yours by calling out 'yes' followed by the number of each one. Do you understand?"

She bent slightly at the waist and put her hands around the post to demonstrate that yes in fact she did understand but Finn liked for his partners to be vocal so she also said, "Aye I understand Finn." For his benefit. He came up behind her and with a hand on her hip lined up his shaft and slid himself into her. She was hot and wet and so fuckin ready for him that his large dick slid in all the way to the hilt easily and he smacked her ass with pride.

"Yes! One." She called out duteously. He lit off three more smacks in rapid succession and set a quick pace, slamming into her again and again.

"Yes! Two, yes three, yes four!"

His hold on her hips was so tight she knew she'd have bruises before the night was through and that only thrilled her more. Each of his thrusts were punctuated by a loud clap of flesh on flesh. He wrapped her hair around one of his fists and yanked her up, unexpectedly changing the angle of his cock inside her and now he was bumping her cervix with each flick of his hips and he tore a scream from her chest. Some women didn't like to have their cervix bumped but she loved it, that feeling that he was somehow fucking her harder, deeper than he had been before, that warm tension that started at her core and slowly spread throughout her entire body.

Becky could feel her orgasm barreling down on her again and she fought to hold it back. Sweat beaded her brow and slicked over the rest of her body, her legs and arms having begun to tremble from the strain. She was making this kind of keening whimper in the back of her throat and she could hear Finn grunting behind her and that only amped up the hot factor exponentially, there was nothing sexier than a man that was vocal in bed. A few more strokes and Becky was dangerously close to losing it and Finn must have sensed it because this smack was the hardest of them all and set her ass on fire but she didn't come so she counted it as a victory.

"Yes! Five!" she sobbed.

"That's right, a stór. Don't come yet. Oh, you'd love to come right now wouldn't you, but you also want more don't you? You _need_ more, don't you?" His hips didn't miss a beat as he continued to fuck into her furiously, emphasizing each of his words with a hard thrust.

"Oh God, yes Finn! I need more! Please. Please!"

The next thing she knew he was pulling out of her and flinging her onto the bed. She landed on her back and Finn came down on top of her, slipping inside and resuming the fast pace he'd set previously. There was an audible squelching with his every thrust and she was so wet that her entire pussy was drenched with it and she could feel it covering her thighs and leaking into her ass crack. Becky put her arms around him to try and ground herself but the second she did he shrugged off her touch.

"No touching."

She dropped her arms back to her sides and grabbed handfuls of the sheet in a death grip as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, edging it with his teeth and then showing the other equal treatment. She arched up into him trying to force more of her breast into his mouth and he released her tit with a pop and propped himself up so that only their lower bodies touched where they were connected so intimately.

"Look at that Becky, look at how you part so sweetly for me, look at how wet you are. You're beautiful a ghrá." Becky looked down the length of their bodies to watch as his dick disappeared inside her over and over again, the sight utterly erotic.

His striking blue eyes locked with hers again as he slid his hand around her throat and tightened his grip, choking her slightly, not hard enough that she couldn't breathe but with enough force that it was more of a challenge. He could feel her swallow under his hand and he added more pressure as he leaned against her. His face was right next to hers and he ran his tongue over the side of her face in an almost animalistic gesture.

"Come for me Becky, come for me NOW!" he said into her ear and three harsh strokes later she was doing just that. That pool of tension that had been building in her gut since he'd walked into the room _finally_ overflowed and the pleasure shot through body like lightning, striking each and every one of her nerve endings. Her body clenched tight around his still pistoning shaft and when she was at the height of her orgasm Finn shoved her head to the side, exposing the line of her pale neck before sinking his teeth into her hard enough to draw blood, which was exactly what he wanted. That was his thing, apart from the domination and control, the spankings and the choking; Finn liked blood. He liked the look of it, dark crimson on milky flesh, the way it flowed over your skin in graceful little rivers. He like the taste of it, sharp and metallic as he rolled it over his tongue. When he felt the heat of her blood filling his mouth he started to suck at the wound wanting to get as much of it as he could before it started to coagulate.

The sharp sting of his teeth piercing her flesh coupled with the seemingly never ending pumping of his cock sent her headlong into another orgasm without the first having ever actually ended and then she was screaming and pulling her hair by the roots and bucking against the bed, held down only by the weight of Finn's body. He came off of her neck with a gasp, supporting his weight on both hands as he hovered above her. There was blood shining on his bottom lip and she reached up, swiping her thumb over it and bringing it back to her mouth sucked the blood off with hooded eyes.

"Oh _fuck_ Becky, yes! So fuckin good baby." His shout was so loud it echoed throughout the house. His tempo finally faltered, his hips stuttered against hers and then his orgasm was on him, his body going rigid, muscles going taunt beneath his sweat glazed skin. A few more half thrusts as he continued to spurt his come inside her and then he was collapsing onto the bed next to her, panting as he tried to regain his breath and come back down from his intense orgasm. She closed her eyes, letting that post orgasmic bliss wash over her. Slowly her breathing evened out and her pulse slowed. Her clit was still tingling and her inner muscles still clenching tight around an invisible dick. Becky didn't know how much time passed (she may have dozed off) but when she came to Finn was settling back onto the bed with an alcohol pad, antiseptic ointment and a washcloth. He took the washcloth and started wiping her thighs and between her legs washing away their mingled juices. She jumped at the contact, her pussy still incredibly sensitive after the scene they'd just done but the cloth was warm and soothing and she soon relaxed under his touch.

"How do you feel a mhuirnín?" he pressed the heel of his hand into her mound, "Here."

She sighed contentedly. "Oh Finn, I feel amazing. Thank you."

He opened the alcohol pad with his teeth, then swiped it over the bite mark on her neck. The alcohol stung and she flinched away instinctively.

"What about here, how's this feel?"

She raised her hand to her neck running her fingertips over the raised edges of the wound, it was tender and she'd have to cover it with makeup before practice tomorrow to make sure no one saw but she'd know it was there, a little secret that only her and Finn knew about and the thought made her smile.

"It feels good."

He put a dollop of antiseptic on it and then nodded his head. "Good."

Finn laid back against his pillows and held his arms out to her in invitation. She crawled up the bed and into his arms settling her head on his chest and an arm around his waist while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began rubbing his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. He flung the blanket over the both of them haphazardly and before too long the warmth of his body mingled with the steady beating of his heart had Becky dozing off again. She heard Finn laugh and she jerked awake, wiping at the drool that was pooling in the corner of her mouth.

"If I'd known you were gonna drool on me I'd have worn a raincoat to bed." he chuckled again, gesturing to the puddle of saliva currently drying on his chest.

"Oh haha, very funny." She tapped her chest and her hips, checking her nonexistent pockets and coming up empty. "Well it looks like I won't be able to spend the night tonight since I forgot my ear plugs and when you snore it sounds like Taranis himself is in the room."

They were both silent for a moment and then they burst into raucous laughter. When the laughing had died down Finn wrapped her up in his arms again, kissed her on the forehead and said, "We're quite the pair aren't we, Becky babe? Quite the pair."

Indeed, they were quite the pair. Both of them hiding dark desires behind megawatt smiles and gratuitous violence but that was okay. When the desire got too strong she had Finn; and Finn had her and that was all that mattered. She snuggled back into his chest and laid a kiss over his heart and just like that exhaustion overtook her and she was asleep not a second later. For a while after Finn watched the steady rising and falling of her chest letting it lull him until sleep claimed him as well.

 **End**

* * *

A mhuirnín (uh WUR-neen): Irish term of endearment meaning "Darling"

A stór (uh stohr): Literally means "My treasure." Can be used in an affectionate friendship or as a term of endearment

A ghrá (uh GHRAH): Meaning, "Love."

Taranis: In Celtic mythology Taranis was the god of thunder worshipped essentially in Gaul, Gallaecia, Britain and Ireland, but also in the Rhineland and Danube regions, amongst others.

 **A/N:** If you liked it, let me know it!


End file.
